


Clandestine Echoes

by FatesTemptress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesTemptress/pseuds/FatesTemptress
Summary: During the day, the bunker is a flurry of noisy activity and no one blinks an eye at the echoes the cavernous space provides.  But what happens at night, when pants of need slide into the separate bedrooms of Dean and Y/N and they each try not to act on it?





	Clandestine Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @wonderfulwinchestersmut ’s ‘Sins of the 600′ challenge over on Tumblr. I had so much fun writing the first one that I had to do a second. I chose the prompt location ‘Library’. 
> 
> As I said once before, I’m new to AO3 so if any of this posts incorrectly, I truly apologize. 
> 
> Please note, this is unbeta’d. Any and all grammatical errors are mine.(And I’m sure there are PLENTY. :))

She was doing it again.

Dean’s eyes had snapped open and a small gasp had left his lips as remnants of a nightmare he couldn’t remember, skidded across his mind and floated away into nothingness. He had lain there on his side, blinking, trying to calm his beating heart, when he had heard the first unmistakable sounds.

“Shit.” He said under his breath.

The low whine that slid across the air seemed to caress his cock from the bottom to the top, making it swell almost immediately.

_Double, shit_.

When she first started staying with them, he had told her how everything in the bunker echoed and how easy it was to hear people sneeze, cough, hell, scratch an itch behind the guest room walls.

Another gasp, followed by a heavy breath rang through said walls and Dean had to stop himself from reaching down and squeezing his cock.

Fuck. Why didn’t anybody ever listen to him? She was slowly killing him night after night. It was enough that during the day, all he could think about was nuzzling her behind her ear, making her let out that small giggle that she rarely let anyone hear. Or when she nervously tapped her foot in the ground whenever she was worried about a case, he had to stop himself from running his hand down her thigh and squeeze it in re-assurance, trying to get her to smile at him in the unguarded way she gave Sammy.

And that was the thing. 

During the day, she never let her guard down around him. 

Ever. 

And it sucked. 

But at night...

At night, even if she didn’t know it, all the walls came crashing down and he heard the most beautiful moans, groans and gasps escape those plump lips and it made his heart pound in ways he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

It was both the best and worst feeling in the world.

Because he struggled with himself every time this happened. 

Should he? 

Shouldn’t he?

It was wrong.

He shouldn’t.

The unmistakable sound of a low buzzing filled the air and Dean had to bite his lip to keep a curse from leaving his lips as his cock swelled even further.

Shit. She was using the vibrator.

“Oh, fuck!” 

Her desperate, whispered words went straight down his spine and his mind immediately granted him images of her naked body splayed across her bed as her heels ground down into the mattress, her head thrown back into the pillow behind her as her hand worked that lucky fucking vibrator in and out. 

Dean felt his cock start to drip into his boxer briefs and his rational mind went down the hall, out the door and straight into hell. He brought his t-shirt up and out of the way and his hand made quick work of the tie on his sweat pants before he reached in, squeezed his shaft and tried to muffle his moan into the pillow.

So wrong but so _fucking_ good.

He grabbed at the base of his cock and started timing his strokes to the volume of the vibrator. It would get quieter when she shoved it in and louder as she pulled it out and he moved into his fist as if he was stroking into her. 

She was trying so hard to be quiet but her whines were getting louder with each passing second and he could hear the vibrator plunging faster. Quickly, he licked into his palm and resumed stroking to her pace, his neck straining as he desperately tried to hold in his growls of satisfaction. 

“Yes…yes…oh _fuck yesss_ …”

Dean could feel almost feel the tension in the air snap and it was as if he was the one grinding into her body and her creamy wet walls really were clenching around him as she finally found the release she had been chasing. Uncontrollably, he snapped his hips into his fist, burying his desperate moans into his pillow as he came into his hand with a force so strong he felt goose bumps rise all over his body. 

Vaguely, he could hear her shuffling around her room and he waited with baited breath until he heard her settle back into her bed. He waited fifteen more minutes before he finally got up and cleaned himself off as quietly as he could.

He really should remind her about the echoes in the bunker.

Like immediately.

Maybe.

With a sigh, Dean got into bed and turned onto his stomach. Sleep claimed him within minutes. No nightmares to be found.  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
_Two weeks later_

He was doing it again. 

Granted it was the middle of the night and normally everyone would be in their fifth dream by now, but you had been having trouble sleeping (not many in your line of work could say that they rested peacefully) and had been wide awake for about an hour reading your Kindle. 

You didn’t think Dean realized how loud he was being with those stupid headphones of his on. Or how much everything in this bunker was magnified at 3:00 AM with no lights on, no water running, no TV’s blaring. The deep silence caused the sinful huffs and the tinny sounds of whatever porn he was watching to be magnified into the night air. The volume turned up so high it apparently let Dean lose his ever loving mind and let him forget to be quieter with his moans and softer with his pants of need.

_Dammit_.

It was that depraved sound that came from low in his throat that was always your undoing. It made your core tighten with want and throb with the need to be filled by his thick cock. 

And you knew it was thick and long and fucking perfect. Living in close quarters didn’t always allow for privacy and walking in on him when he was drying himself off in a motel bathroom let your hungry eyes see him in all his glory. Sure, you had stuttered out an apology as Dean looked at you with wide eyes before wrapping the towel around his hips. 

But you had definitely looked your fill for as long as you could.

You would give anything to see what it looked like hard, dripping with pre-come, ready for your open mouth and slick tongue. The image was so real in your head that you actually licked your lips and bit down on your lower lip as a moan slipped out.

Shit.

You momentarily panicked before telling yourself if he couldn’t even hear himself, he certainly couldn’t hear you. 

Your eyes went wide. 

You wouldn’t. 

You couldn’t.

And as quick as you told yourself no, as you always did on nights like tonight, your sleeping pants were being kicked off of your legs and your hand was palming your ridiculously slick center and you moaned low in your throat as you heard another grunt come from the other side of the wall. 

God, it felt so good to be able to let go a little. To be able to let out even the smallest of noises knowing he couldn’t hear you with those headphones on. 

Your room was slightly smaller than theirs and because of that required the bed to be up against the wall separating you from Dean’s room. One hand rose to the grooves imbedded in the concrete and you traced your fingers over where his warm body would be. You imagined where his cock would be standing at attention and you caressed the walls as you would him and almost as if he could actually feel you, a low pant rang through the air and made your clit throb fiercely. 

“Oh God…” You said into the air as you brought your fingers back to where you needed them most. You rubbed quickly at the button on top before bringing two fingers from your other hand to your core and shoved them deep inside of you, making you arch your back. 

You wanted to come with him and, as prior experience had proven, when his low moans started getting huffier it meant he was close. 

You closed your eyes and imagined what he was doing. He wouldn’t be naked. Unless it was stifling hot, he always went to bed in a t-shirt and sweats or shorts. You tried to think back to what he was wearing earlier and the image of him saying goodnight in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants flickered through your mind before you placed him back in his bed with his pants pushed down just enough to get out his leaking cock. You imagined he would push up the bottom of his t-shirt revealing the flat planes of his stomach so that nothing would get in his way or so that when he came it wouldn’t get on his shirt. You imagined his eyes watching whatever dirty movie was playing as he gripped his throbbing member and stroked it up before twisting his hand slightly on the top to get that delicious burn. In your minds eye, you saw him rub the drop of silky pre-come into the red head of his cock and watched as he grunted at the feeling. 

You heard the snick of a cap being opened and your eyes opened momentarily as you realized he was probably lubing himself up. You knew you were right when a satisfied grunt slid into the air and the unmistakable wet sounds rang through the bunker walls as he worked himself into a deeper frenzy. 

“Yesss…” You whispered as you stroked your fingers faster and pressed down harder on your clit. The motion aided by how soaked you were at your vivid imagination.

You heard that desperate little growl slide through the air and you knew he was almost there and God, but you wished you were sitting in front of him ready to catch his release on your tongue and hungrily swallow it down before licking him clean.

“Ugghhh…Dean….”

That one image mixed with the sounds of Dean reaching his release next door with a desperate, “Fuck.” had your orgasm crashing over you and you turned your head into your pillow as your lower stomach clenched over and over again as you struggled to keep your moans low in your throat. 

Vaguely, you heard the click of his laptop close and heard him shuffling around in his bedroom. You didn’t move a muscle worried he would hear you as clearly as you had heard him and you didn’t want to embarrass him with the possibility that you had caught him jerking off. 

No matter how delicious the whole scenario was. 

Five minutes later, you heard his headboard hit the wall slightly as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position. Ten minutes after that, you heard a low snore and you finally took in a deep breath and got out of your bed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Dean cleaned himself up with wide eyes and slightly trembling fingers as he looked over to the wall separating Y/N from him. 

He took a deep breath as he put away the head phones he had taken off twenty minutes ago when the porn he had been watching was doing nothing for him and instead he had resorted to images of Y/N to try and put him over the edge.

What he had gotten instead was a live version of what would happen if he had ever been blessed with the opportunity to fuck her senseless. 

He had heard every sigh, moan and whine as she had gotten herself off and while it certainly wasn’t the first time, this time was undoubtedly different.

Because she had heard him too.

She had said his name.

The question was, what was he gonna do about it?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning, you took a quick shower before changing into your comfiest pair of leggings and your black off the shoulder sweater before heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

“Mornin’.” 

You turned in time to see Sam reach into the fridge for a bottle of water before he jogged past you in his workout gear. 

“Gonna head out for a run. See you in a bit.”

You smiled at him and waved as you made sure there was enough coffee for Dean when he woke up and headed for the library. There was still so many books to look through and categorize that you feared the bunker’s library would never truly be organized to today’s standards but the lore fascinated you so much that you never stopped trying whenever you and the boy’s weren’t working on a case.

You had just settled yourself into the comfy loveseat you had insisted on buying for the library when you heard Dean’s boots making their way into the kitchen. Your tummy did its usual tumble at the sound and you willed your heart to resume its normal beating. 

Without turning around, you chirped, “Morning, Dean.” with a light heartedness that you hoped he believed. “I left coffee there for you.”

You had expected in the very least a grunt of acknowledgement, (no one had ever called Dean a morning person), but when you only got stilted silence, you turned your head to the direction of the kitchen only to be met with a strained expression on Dean’s face as he stared at you.

“Dean? Is everything okay?”

He blinked his eyes and cleared his throat before running a hand over the back of his neck, “Yeah, yeah. Everything is, uh, kosher.”

With that, he turned on his heel and made his way back into the kitchen where you heard him banging around in the cabinets.

“Your mug is in the dish rack. I washed it for you last night.”

A pause.

“Uh, thanks.”

You stared at the pages of the book in front of you as you chewed on your bottom lip trying to figure out why Dean was acting out of sorts. There was no way he knew about last night. Those headphones were on blast…..right?

When you heard him open the fridge and start making breakfast, you shrugged and went back to reading.

A little while later, a plate was thrust into your line of sight holding easy over eggs, bacon and toast with a ton of butter. Just the way you liked it.

You looked up at Dean quizzically and was about to mutter a thank you when he cleared his throat.

“Uh, you need to eat breakfast. When, uh, you skip it, you get the shakes later on. So, yeah…eat.”

You blinked up at him before adjusting yourself in your seat, taking the plate from him with a smile, “Well, thanks for taking care of me.” You watched his eyes flare, “I-I mean, thanks for the breakfast. I’ll, uh, join you at the table.”

There was definitely something up. It wasn’t that Dean had never cooked for you before. Or you him. You both had. It was just something about the tenseness in his shoulders and the way he kept biting the inside of his lip as he was waiting for you to take the plate; the way his eyes kept searching your face before locking on your exposed shoulder.

And again you found yourself questioning, did he know?

Standing up, you followed him back to the library’s long table with your book in your hand, admiring the way his jeans molded across his ass and the way the black T-shirt he wore stretched along his back muscles. You had to physically stop yourself from reaching under his shirt so that you could feel them tense and release as he walked.

_Dammit_. 

Finally, you made it to the table and sat next to him as he sat at the head, “So, uh, any plans for today?”

Dean grabbed a piece of bacon and shook his head, “Nope. Pretty quiet on the monster front lately.” He rolled his neck, before looking you in the eye and holding your stare, “Getting a little antsy actually. Feel like we gotta do something soon or I’m gonna lose it.”

You gulped down the piece of toast in your throat and found yourself unable to break his stare, tingles of awareness running up and down your body. “Yeah, kinda feels like the quiet before the storm.”

His eyes flickered over yours; his jaw clenched and released, “Sometimes when it’s too quiet is when you gotta listen the most. You can hear the damndest things that way.”

Your eyes widened and your breath started to quicken, “But sometimes we cover our ears and it makes it hard to hear what’s really going on.”

“Not if we had taken off our headphones and just forgot to turn them off.”

“OH MY GOD!” 

He knew!

He fucking knew!

You slid your chair all the way back and quickly stood up, looking this way and that for a place to run to. But before you could make it two feet, strong arms were wrapped around you from behind and harsh breaths were being taken in your ear. You could feel his heart pounding against your back and it was making everything in you stand on end.

“Wait, Y/N.” Dean said into your ear, “Just wait a second. Don’t run away. Please.”

“I’m so friggin’ embarrassed.” 

Dean huffed in your ear, still not letting you go, “I think I’m the one who should be embarrassed. I warned you the bunker echoes when you first got here, especially in the guest room, but maybe I should have, ummm, given you a reminder.”

You snorted, “Yeah, something like, ‘Hey Y/N, you may want to re-think the whole masturbating thing, cause, we can clearly _hear each other_.’”

“And it is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” 

You stiffened in his arms as your belly did that clench that made you want to moan. You bit the corner of your bottom lip and decided to hell with it. 

You knew. 

He knew. 

You were adults. 

And you have wanted to bang the shit outta him since the first time you saw him.

The muscles in your back loosened and you leaned against him. You turned your head so that your lips were grazing his cheek and whispered, “When you’re about to come, the moan that comes out of your throat is fucking delicious.”

One second you were leaning against him, the next there were eggs on the floor and you were being lifted onto the library’s table as your lips were being devoured by his. You gasped and your mouth opened to Dean’s tongue as he slid it against yours and you couldn’t help the noise that came out of _your_ throat.

“Wanted you for so long.” He said on a harsh breath, breaking away from your lips as his mouth opened against your neck and he bit down on your pulse point, “Going crazy knowing you were on the other side of that wall doing those things.” His hands gripped your hips and brought your core firmly against the bulge in his jeans making you gasp as he rubbed himself against you. “Fuck. Gotta feel you, Sweetheart. Gotta know how you taste.”

Before you could respond, he was sliding his hand down into your leggings and rubbing against the outside of your panties right at your core. You whined and thrust your hips up into his hand.

Dean leaned his forehead against yours as he panted against your lips, “Fuck, you’re so wet already.” He rubbed harder against your panties, “Best thing I ever heard was this pussy right here taking that vibrator so well. Made me wish I was there to see it. Made me wish I could suck right here as you fucked yourself.” He rubbed against your clit roughly.

“Oh, God.” Your face burned at his words; your embarrassment over Dean’s potty mouth, trumped by the delicious friction of his fingers on your throbbing clit. 

“Let me taste you, Y/N.” He pushed your panties to the side and rubbed against your hole, “Please…” He begged.

You nodded jerkily and he quickly slid your leggings and panties down and off your legs, pushed apart your thighs and dived right in with a guttural moan escaping as his tongue ran from the bottom of you to the top. You let out a scream of satisfaction as you propped one leg over his shoulder and grabbed at his head, pulling on the short strands of his hair.

“So fucking good.” He breathed against you before he latched his mouth over your clit and gave it a strong suck, rolling those pretty green eyes up to yours, watching you gasp and moan as you licked your lips. 

“God, Dean….”

He answered with two fingers sliding into your core and pulsing against the spot inside you that made you see stars.

“Yes, yes. Gonna…oh my God! I’m gonna…”

And it was too much. You had wanted this, him, for so long. Your body wasn’t ready for the onslaught of feelings; of emotions that made your heart skip and jump with not just lust but something else you hadn’t expected.

You stared into Dean’s eyes and the fucker winked at you and it was as if he had pushed a button labeled release because you came so hard your toes curled and your eyes clenched and your screams were echoing throughout the library.

Not even giving yourself a second to recover, you desperately worked at the buckle on his belt before ripping open his jeans, “Inside me. Now.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was fucking delectable. Her wild eyes and red cheeks as her breath came in gasps; eyes glittering with hunger. 

“Inside me. Now.”

_Fuck, yes. Finally._

With a jerky nod, Dean reached into his back pocket, took out his wallet and slid the condom out from the fold before throwing his wallet somewhere on the table. He ripped open the condom wrapper as Y/N dragged his jeans down his thighs and reached into his boxer briefs and gripped his cock in one firm grip making Dean’s hips jerk up into her stroke. She finally pushed down his underwear and stared at his cock.

“Uh, something wrong?” Dean asked hesitantly as she continued to stare for a beat too long. The hunger in her gaze making a drop of pre-come release into the head of his cock.

Y/N hummed at the sight and shook her head, “Hell no. Just wanted to make sure I got to see everything.”

He smirked, “And?”

She pushed him back and leaned forward as she licked the clear drop into her mouth before sucking the head forcefully and letting him out with a pop, “Delicious.”

“Fuck, Y/N/N.”

At Dean’s words, she plucked the condom out of his hand and quickly rolled it on, before leaning back on the table and opening her thighs, feet propped onto the chairs on either side of her legs.

He grabbed her hips and slid her closer to the edge of the table. Dean hesitated for the briefest of seconds outside of her entrance and brought his lips to hers for a soft kiss that he hoped poured the unnameable emotions rolling through his body into her mouth. Gently, he nudged his cock at her folds and pressed in. The searing heat of her body and her creamy wet walls made his eyes cross as he pushed inside and he let out an involuntary moan when he finally got in balls deep.

“You okay?” He gasped out. 

She nodded as she breathed heavily, “Yes.” She raised her hips and pressed into him, “Now move.”

Not needing to be told twice, Dean slid out of her before quickly pushing back in, grunting as her tight pussy grabbed at him, making him clench his teeth. He wasn’t a fucking teenager. He wasn’t gonna come on the second stroke. 

Y/N raised a hand to his cheek and licked at his mouth before biting his lower lip gently, “Fuck me, Dean.”

_Son of a bitch. Maybe he could make it to six strokes?_

Taking a deep breath, Dean surged into her and started to snap his hips rapidly, his body seemingly out of his control as Y/N braced her hands behind her and raised her hips into his thrusts, moaning and making the most tantalizing sounds in existence. 

Nothing compared to seeing this live and in person. Nothing would match the feeling of plunging in and out of her welcoming body. And nothing would ever equal the unnamable emotion suffocating his throat and trying to make its way into the air.

“Dean, honey, please. Harder. I’m so close.”

His hips jerked at her word of endearment. She had never called him anything but Dean or pain in the ass or any other number of sarcastic terms. But now the shades were up on her eyes and they were open and trusting and more than anything that was what was going to make him release into her welcoming body.

Dean grabbed tighter on her hips for leverage and started surging in and out of her body with a force that he was on the verge of apologizing for but she eagerly met each of his thrusts and was moaning uncontrollably, her head thrown back as she screamed. Her core clamped down around him and it was enough to make him explode into the condom with a potency that left him trembling.

“Shit, Sweetheart. That was…”

“Fucking. Awesome.”

Dean huffed out a laugh as Y/N let down her legs. He watched as she blushed under his penetrating gaze, before he cupped her face in his hands and gave her the gentlest of kisses against her lips.

“Y/N…I-.”

The bunker door screeched open and with wide eyes and wobbly limbs, Y/N grabbed at her panties and leggings and shoved her legs into them as Dean made quick work of the condom and his clothing.

Sam’s footsteps echoed down the stairs, “I smell breakfast. I’m starving! You better not have made it all bacon, all the time, Dean.”

With a nervous chuckle, Dean reached down and picked up the plate and eggs that were scattered on the floor, “There’s uh, there’s eggs and uh, other stuff on the, uh counter, Sammy.”

“Cool.” 

Sounds of cabinet doors opening and closing echoed through the library and Y/N’s petrified look was dissolving into fits of nervous giggles as she picked up the book and tried to pretend to read it as Dean sat back in his seat and tucked the used condom into a tissue on the table.

A sweaty Sam ambled into the library, a plate of food in his hands, “So, guys, get this. I got a phone call from Cas and he’s saying there may be a case in Louisiana. Possible werewolves. You guys, in? I know it’s been pretty quiet around here lately. I think we all need something to get us back into the swing of things.”

Y/N let out a snort before collapsing in a fit of giggles. Dean tried desperately not to laugh with her as he cleared his throat.

Sam gave her a look of such utter confusion that it broke the dam in Dean’s chest and he couldn’t help the chuckles that rolled out of him.

“Wha-whats so funny?”

“Nothing, Sammy.” Dean looked over at Y/N and winked, “I just think Y/N feels like it’s never quiet around here, _especially_ between our two rooms.”

“Huh? Well, that’s probably because of the air vent you never filled that goes directly from your room to hers. Makes everything echo ridiculously loud.”

Dean blinked at Sam as Y/N’s laughter abruptly stopped, “I’m sorry, what?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Dean. Remember when we first moved in here and I told you I could hear you scratching your ass in the next room and that’s when I found out there was an old air duct that needed to be sealed?”

“Uh…no? I mean I knew about the echoes but I just assumed it was because it’s you know, echoey in here.”

Sam took another bite of food, “Well it is but it’s not as bad as it is in the bedrooms. I told you there was a duct connecting to the guest room too but since no one was ever really in there you left it alone. Said something about it being too much work for nothing.” Sam looked between Dean and Y/N as if for the first time since he got home, “Wait, what’s going on? Dean! What the hell are you doing in your room that this is even a topic of conversation?”

“Hey! Why do you automatically assume I’m the problem here?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you got a point.”

Sam rolled his eyes again, “I’m sorry Y/N. I should’ve sealed the damn thing myself when you moved in here. Honestly, I forgot about it until right now. I’ll take care of it after breakfast.”

Y/N bit her lip and smirked, “Naw, Sam. We’re good. Uh, Dean and I don’t have any complaints about any noises that may or may not be coming through the vent.” She got up from her seat and gave Sam a chaste kiss on his temple before turning to Dean, “Thanks for breakfast Dean. The dessert was delicious.”

As Dean grinned, Sam’s forehead folded in confusion, “Dessert? For breakfast?”

Y/N started to make her way back to her room before turning around in the doorway, “Hey, you know what? I changed my mind. Dean, why don’t you and I take a look at the vent, together, and uh, you, know, check it out?”

Dean immediately stood up, “Sounds like the best plan ever.”

Y/N giggled again as she started to quickly walk down the hall, Dean close on her heels.

With a confused frown, Sam finished his eggs and started to clear up the table, his unlucky hand picking up Dean’s discarded napkin and the used condom inside.

“What the-OH MY GOD!”

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
